


I kissed your mouth, your back. Is that all you need?

by brownieeyes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, my god i don't know where this came from, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownieeyes/pseuds/brownieeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Alvaro during international break</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed your mouth, your back. Is that all you need?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened, but oh well.. enjoy?

Iker was lying in his bed reading a book, training had been exhausting today, but for some strange reason he just couldn’t fall asleep. He was startled by a knock on his door; he wasn't expecting anyone today and specially not in the middle of the night. "Coming!" He sighed as he set his book on the bedside table and stood up to open the door.

He smiled as he opened the door and saw who was on the other side, standing with his hands in his jacket pockets looking shy. "What are you doing up so late? It's freezing outside! Come in," he extended his arm motioning for him to walk inside. He closed the door and as soon as he turned around Alvaro looked worried "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I. I-"  
"Shhh, Alvaro. Are you ok?" Iker took a step towards the striker, his hand reaching to grab at Alvaro's interlaced fingers, managing to hook a finger into Alvaro's strong grasp.  
"I just miss you," he was looking at his hands holding onto Iker's finger, his voice was barely above a whisper, "I- I haven't really seen you in a while."  
"Oh baby come here" Iker wrapped his arms around the younger man and pressed a kiss to his hair, Alvaro buried his head into his neck and inhaled that scent that was purely Iker and that he loved so much. He always felt better when he had the goalkeeper's arms around him, he felt safe and protected and he loved it so much. There was just nothing like Iker's embrace and everybody knew it.

Alvaro slid his own arms around Iker's waist, feeling more confident now and smiling into Iker's neck and pressing a kiss into his pulse point, almost feeling the goalkeeper's heartbeat through his lips, and he just loved it so much. "Daddy," his voice was rougher now, but he was still whispering, only for Iker to hear. And just with that word the whole atmosphere shifted into something a little more obscure and more intimate. 

Iker´s eyes darkened as he smiled and pulled away to look at Alvaro, the younger man whimpering in protest until he felt Iker's hands cradling his face, his right thumb tracing his lower lip Alvaro nipping lightly at it "Tell me what you want, baby" his face millimeters away from Alvaro's, breath hot on his lips. Alvaro´s breath hitched "Kiss me. Kiss me daddy, please." And Iker willingly complied, their lips crashing together, Iker's tongue demanding entrance into Alvaro's mouth, which the striker granted immediately, pushing his own into Iker's, sucking, biting and exploring that wet cavern that drove him to the point of madness. Iker pulling back to bite at Alvaro's lower lip, then soothing with his tongue, absolutely adoring the sounds coming out of the other man and swallowing them. 

The goalkeeper loved the way that Alvaro was so pliant under his touch, he adored the kid and everything he made him feel, but he lost his ability to think when Alvaro pulled away and started kissing at his neck, sucking and biting right where he knew it drove him crazy, his mouth definitely leaving a mark but it didn't matter, not when he had this gorgeous boy all to himself. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy for daddy?" He said as he pushed him into a wall, his hands traveling down and hooking into the waistband of his jeans, the palm of his hand pressing ever so slightly into the very obvious bulge in Alvaro's pants, the other still holding his neck, thumb tracing the line of his jaw. Alvaro moaned deliciously "Yes daddy, anything for you. I´ll be so good." And Iker smiled and kissed him again, rougher this time before pulling away completely, Alvaro whining at the loss before Iker said in his captain tone, "Bed. Now." Alvaro shuddered, his eyes darkening thinking about what was coming, and next thing he knows Iker is pulling him roughly.

Before they even make it to the bed Iker pushes him into the nearest wall, ripping off his jacket and attacking his mouth again. His hands tracing circles into Alvaro´s hipbones. The striker bucking into Iker, desperate to get some friction on his untouched dick but Iker´s grip was strong and keeping him in place. He slips his hands under Iker´s shirt pulling it up trying to get it off, and Iker happily helps him, doing the same to him. Alvaro sank to his knees, face level with Iker´s dick, he slid his pants down and he gasped audibly when he realized that Iker wasn’t wearing any underwear, his cock looking red and big and delicious just for him.

The striker took a second to appreciate the sight, mouth absolutely watering, and he pressed a kiss to the tip of Iker’s dick, tongue sliding over the slit. The goalkeeper barely held back a moan, his knees almost giving up. Then Alvaro licks one slow stripe along the underside of his dick and takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking obscenely, before releasing it with a wet sound and licking back up. He takes the head into his mouth and slowly laps around with his tongue. Iker´s hands are grabbing his head, pulling at his hair and massaging his scalp.

Iker doesn’t know weather to just close his eyes and just feel, or to look at Alvaro. He decides on the latter, thank god, just in time to watch the striker take his entire length in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and Iker almost collapses right there. He loves the way his boy´s lips are stretched around his cock, shining with spit and he looks so beautiful so he tells him so, and Alvaro just moans because he loves this so much, he loves the weight of Iker’s dick on his tongue, the way he tastes and its absolutely delicious and he can´t help but moan even more, the vibrations causing Iker to see stars. 

“God you look so beautiful baby, you look like you were born to suck cock, you feel so good.” Alvaro moans again and takes him even deeper, doing anything he could to make Iker feel good, but he can´t really take it and he chokes. He pulls away, struggling to breathe and Iker drops to his knees too and grabs his head with his hands. “You ok?” he smiles and kisses his wet lips softly. Alvaro blushes furiously but nods, and Iker pulls him up and kisses him again, more demanding this time, while slipping entirely out of his pants.

He slowly unbuttons the striker´s jeans, sliding them down. Alvaro kicks them away, along with his socks and shoes, not really caring where they land, just needing more and more Iker.

He pushes the younger man into the bed, climbing on top of him and attacking his mouth again, and then his neck, sucking and lapping at the spot right above his collarbone, Alvaro throws his head back, because he knows what Iker is doing, he knows how he likes to mark him, to let people know that he is his and only his and he loves it, moans spilling uncontrollably out of his mouth. "Daddy. Daddy, please" his back arching against Iker's chest, desperately needing more contact against the older man.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me. I need your dick inside me so bad; it’s been so long since you’ve last had me. Please, Daddy, fuck me. I need you.”

"Shhhh," his breath tickling at the damp spots on Alvaro's neck driving him crazy with desire "Daddy's gonna take care of you." He bends down to suck at a nipple and biting down hard, just how Alvaro liked it, and then lapping softly at it to soothe the pain, before turning to the other and doing the exact same and his hand playing with the now neglected bud. Alvaro's fingers pulling slightly at his hair, waves lf pleasure washing over him, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Daddy please" Alvaro was painfully hard, his dick trapped in his briefs, needing to take them off badly. Iker tutted and pulled away "Language baby." Alvaro sobbed at the loss of contact before he felt Iker kissing his chest again, traveling downwards sucking and biting along the way. He stopped when he reached the waistband of Alvaro´s black briefs, biting and tugging softly at it, not enough to take them off. Alvaro bucked his hips up, desperate for the older man to touch him, a damp spot on the black fabric revealing how much he wanted this.

Iker's breath hitched as he took a moment to appreciate the sight of Alvaro spread on his bed, eyes dark and hooded, his body incredibly responsive to every touch. 

"You're so beautiful baby, you look so beautiful spread out for me like this, like the good slut you are."  
“Only for you Daddy.”  
“Good.” he said as he leaned striker, mouthing Alvaro´s hard cock through the cotton, sucking at the spot where the tip was leaking and tasting the pre cum, his moans making Alvaro vibrate deliciously. “God, Alvaro, how do you taste so good?” he mumbles, as he slides the piece of clothing down all the way, freeing Alvaro´s cock.

Iker licks at the slit slowly, swirls his tongue around the head savoring every bit of precum gathered there. He slaps the side of Alvaro´s leg and says, “Turn around baby, on your knees.” Iker´s voice was dark, dripping with lust and Alvaro obeyed. Shuffling until he was kneeling, back arching, offering his ass up to Iker, his face resting on a pillow and his hands traveling down to jerk himself off. Iker, noticing what the striker was trying to do, spanked him hard, the sound echoing through the room, along with Alvaro´s moan. “Don’t,” he growled and Alvaro knew what he meant, but he didn’t listen, until the next slap came, he moaned even harder, pleasure mixing with pain. “I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me, maybe then I wont let you come.” His voice a little harsh as he pulled Alvaro´s hands away from his dick and held them firmly on his back. The younger man sobbed, “No, daddy, daddy please. I´ll be good, daddy please. Just fuck me, I’ll be good.” 

Iker let go of his hands to slap his ass again, “We´ll see.” And then he squeezed his cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing Alvaro´s pink hole. Tracing a finger around the rim, Alvaro grabbed at the sheets hard, his knuckles turning white. And then he felt Iker´s tongue licking and he was biting the pillow to prevent any embarrassing sounds from coming out of his mouth. Iker licked around the rim, barely pushing the tip of his tongue in until he heard Alvaro mewl, he slipped his tongue inside as far as he could reach, spreading his cheeks further apart. Licking and sucking at Alvaro´s entrance, feeling the younger man fall apart as he ate him out. He pulled back to look at his hole, wet and shining now and it looked so delicious, he slipped both his thumbs inside to allow his tongue to go deeper and Alvaro screamed and then he was coming hard, white spurts coming out of his barely touched dick. Fuck, Iker was so good with his tongue, pulling it out and in again and Alvaro was seeing stars, “Daddy, fuck, you feel so good.” And he buried his face in the pillow, the pleasure was overwhelming. 

Iker pulled away, slipping his thumbs out, reaching for the tube of lube in the bedside drawer, and coating his fingers generously. Not even giving Alvaro a moment to breathe properly he pushed three fingers inside of him, his other hand squeezing his butt cheek hard and he leaned down to kiss at the back on his neck. Moving his fingers in and out and in circles, looking for that spot inside of him, curling them up and stopping when he heard Alvaro tense and gasp, and he knew he´d found it. 

Alvaro was hard again in no time, ready and wanton as ever, lewd sounds spilling from his mouth. Iker inserted a fourth finger, stretching the striker even more, Alvaro automatically spreading his legs even further apart, arching his back so that Iker touched that spot with every movement. “Daddy, please, I’m ready, please, please.” He wasn’t even ashamed of how much he´d begged tonight, he was enjoying every bit of this.

Iker slapped his ass again and told him to get on his back, Alvaro turned around but said, “Let me ride you.”  
“Fuck, Alvaro.”  
“Please, let me show you how much I want you, how much I miss you.” 

Iker groaned and Alvaro pushed Iker back onto the bed and reached for the lube; straddling his thighs he poured some on Iker´s dick. He positioned himself over the goalkeeper´s cock and slowly sank down on it, biting his lip and throwing his head back until he had all of Iker´s length inside of him. Iker grabbed the sides of Alvaro’s thighs, moaning as he saw his whole length disappear into Alvaro's ass.

It took Alvaro a second before he started riding Iker slowly, finding a steady rhythm. His hands were on Iker’s chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. Iker bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming, pushing his head back into the pillow. 

Alvaro slid his thumb along Iker´s lower lip, “Let me hear you Daddy.” And oh Iker did, taking his thumb in his mouth and sucking hard, making both men moan loudly, Alvaro closed his eyes and lost his rhythm a little. But then he started riding Iker harder, faster, he was damp with sweat and exhausted but he wanted to please Iker, make him feel as good as he made him feel. "My god, baby you feel so good. You´re so tight. Fuck." 

And then Iker couldn't resist anymore, self-control be damned, he flipped them around, pulling Alvaro’s legs around his waist and started pounding into him furiously, hitting Alvaro's prostate with every thrust, Alvaro held onto the goalkeepers shoulders for dear life. The sounds spilling out of the striker's mouth were pure sin, which made Iker lose himself even more, along with Alvaro chanting his name like a prayer "Iker, Iker, Iker, Iker, Daddy."  
Iker leaned down to kiss his neck, biting and sucking bruises, then soothing with his tongue. He moved further up, biting and licking at Alvaro's jaw, then his earlobe. “You take my cock so good baby, you love having a dick up your ass don’t you?”  
“Only yours Daddy, I only like your cock.”  
“Hmmh, is that so? And when I’m not around?”  
“I have toys, I fuck myself with them, push them deep inside of me but they’re not enough, they’re not as big as you, they don’t feel as good as you. Fuck. Nothing feels like you.”  
Iker crashed his lips into the younger man´s, sucking at his tongue and biting at his lips, while he took Alvaro´s erection in his hand and started jerking it slowly. Alvaro shuddered and moaned into Iker’s mouth. 

Iker was so close to coming and he could feel that the younger man was too he started moving his hand faster, thrusting into him faster, and said, “Come for me baby. Come for me Alvaro.” And Alvaro did, he was coming in thick spurts over his stomach, coating Iker’s hand that hadn’t stopped moving, milking him through his second orgasm of the night.

And with Alvaro clenching around him he came too, coating Alvaro´s insides. And he slid out of him and collapsed besides Alvaro, and licked his come-covered hand clean. Alvaro moaned and kissed him, he had already decided that tasting himself on Iker was one of the best things ever. But Iker was pulling away and standing up so he groaned, “Where are you going? Come back to me.”  
Iker chuckled, “Give me a sec, I’m getting something to clean us up,” and walked into the bathroom to get a damp towel. When he came back he almost tripped over himself, Alvaro had two fingers inside himself, pulled them out glistening with Iker´s come and into his mouth sucking and making loud slurping noises.  
“Mother of god, Alvaro, you’re gonna kill me.”  
“I wanted to taste you. You taste so good, would let me suck you off later?”  
“Do you really think I´d say no?”  
He cleaned both of them up and tossed the towel away, “Come here,” he wrapped his arms around Alvaro and pulled him closer, his hand cupping his face, “I´m not gonna let you go back to Italy after this.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t.”  
“Alvaro…” Iker sighed  
“I know, I know.”  
“Sleep, ok?” He kissed his lips again and they both fell asleep tangled together.


End file.
